Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) mesh networks are used to provide IEEE 802.11 coverage using multihop relaying between mesh access points (MAPs) and mesh points (MPs). Throughout this description and claims, the term “mesh node” is used to mean a MAP or a MP or any other suitable component of the mesh network. These networks are currently being standardized under IEEE 802.11s, which intends to promote interoperability between different vendor solutions. One of the major costs of certain WLAN mesh deployments is that of providing MAPs/MPs with electrical power and wired network connections. This is especially true in WiFi hotzones, where coverage is provided over extended outdoor areas. Although power can be supplied through power over Ethernet (POE), such a solution requires a wired network connection, which is often very expensive. For the past several years, the SolarMESH network has been under development and undergoing deployment trials at McMaster University. In SolarMESH, some or all of the mesh nodes are solar powered and completely tetherless, and can be deployed quickly and inexpensively for outdoor WiFi coverage in campuses, building complexes and other WiFi hotzones.
In a solar-powered WLAN mesh, the mesh nodes are photovoltaic (PV) systems which provide reliable operation by achieving a sustainable balance between energy input and output. Node resource allocation includes assigning a panel and battery size to each mesh node. This assignment is very important, since the panel and battery can be a significant fraction of the total cost, especially in temperate regions. If a mesh node is overprovisioned, its cost may be unnecessarily high. If a mesh node is underprovisioned, outages may occur. The sizing of photovoltaic systems has been extensively studied in the literature.
Appendix is a discussion of solar radiation data and models.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity.